


Close to you I feel, feel like I’m at home

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry likes to call Louis baby, Harry’s first show, M/M, Nervous Harry, Protective Louis, San Francisco, in which I’m here for, louis in harry’s merch, there’s a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: Harry just looks at him a minute before he speaks, “I love you so incredibly much, do I tell you that enough?”Louis laughed, “doesn’t hurt to repeat it.”“Well I do Louis Tomlinson, I kind of love you stupid amounts.”Or, Harry’s first show in San Francisco.





	Close to you I feel, feel like I’m at home

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.

“Baby, babe, Louuuuu?” Harry’s voice carried through their home as he went on a quest to find his boy. This was one of the biggest days of his life and the person he wanted to share it with most is currently MIA. 

He had searched what seemed to be the entire downstairs area of their massive LA home. Harry went straight to the game/screening room in the basement, which tends to be louis’ favorite hangout spot for obvious reasons and yet no luck. He knows one louis Tomlinson was in this house when he woke up, he remembers waking up to a mouthful of hair and a warm boy under him. 

He finally heads up to their room and can hear rustling from the closet. Harry heads closer before he asks, “Baby?”

With that Louis finally speaks up, “in here, love!”

When Harry turns the corner he sees Louis rummaging through their bag for the plane. 

“Lou, what are you doing? I packed that for us this morning.”

Louis looks up with a smile so sweet and so genuine that Harry could just melt right there, “I know H, just wanted to throw something in for the flight home that’s all.”

Before Harry could even answer Louis was up off the ground and moving quickly into Harry’s space. He leaned in to give him a quick kiss before he was walking out and towards their bedroom. Trying to keep up with Louis Tomlinson was one of Harry’s favorite pastimes, he’s gotten years of experience.

When Harry follows he sees Louis star fished in the middle of their bed and asks, “any room for me?”

Louis nods, “course love, right here next to me.”

Normally Harry takes any time he can get with Louis snuggled up against him, head on his chest. However, today he’s feeling extra clingy due to his nervousness about his show. 

Louis senses it, of course he does. He pulls Harry close and noses at his curls, “feeling ok bub?”

“M’nervous Lou,” it comes out as almost a whisper. Harry’s always had a bit of stage fright stemming back to their X-factor days. He’s so much better now, can handle it so much better than he used to but he’s always had the other boys to fall back on and now it’s just himself. 

Louis plants a kiss to his curls as he intertwines his fingers with Harry’s in a way of reassurance, “I know bub, but you’re gonna smash it and I’m going to be right there to watch you do it. M’so bloody proud of you.” 

Harry smiles into his chest, “so happy you get to be there you have no idea Lou, I need you there.” 

“No place I’d rather be, love” he responds as he lets them lay for another five minutes before he’s hauling Harry off the bed and towards the car that’s waiting to bring them to their plane. 

 

They enter the venue through a private entrance, which Louis is thankful for because there’s no way he was going to let go of Harry’s hand anytime soon. They are walked straight back into Harry’s dressing room and Louis can instantly see that Harry’s nerves are already getting the best of him. 

He decides to take matters into his own hands at this point, knowing after all these years what Harry needs. 

“Love, just going to go grab some water, you want anything? Something to eat or drink?” Louis asks.

Harry looks up from where’s he’s sitting, toe tapping involuntarily, “umm just some water would be great, thanks baby.” 

Louis nods and walks down the hallway, closing the door behind him. He immediately finds the people he is searching for. Lou, the band, and crew are all just down the hallway he can tell by the noise. The level of excitement is high, all of them ready to kick off the tour. 

Lou sees him first, “Louis! Hi love, didn’t know you guys were here yet!”

She leans in to give him a hug, “Hi lou, yeah just got here. Actually, can I have a word with everyone for just a mo’?”

Lou nods, “Course love, what’s going on?”

“Listen guys, Harry is so thankful for each and every one of you and he’s so happy and excited about this tour, but right now he’s bloody nervous and he will be until he gets this first show over with. After that I fully expect him to be running down the hallways and doing stupid things with you lot,” he laughs. 

He looks at them for a second before he continues on, “If it’s cool I think it would help if it was just me and H tonight. After tonight I promise he’s all yours, but I’ve seen him get like this for years and I kind of became the expert on how to fix it.”

The band immediately agrees, knowing the best thing for Harry would to be with Louis right now. 

Lou just grabs him and pulls him into another hug, “you two are the strongest thing I’ve ever seen, you continue to amaze me every day.” 

Louis blushes slightly, but Lou continues, “go be with your boy, I’ll make sure nobody bothers him.”

With many thank you’s, Louis heads back in the direction of Harry. 

Harry’s full on pacing by the time he gets back, phone in one hand scrolling endlessly. He doesn’t even notice when Louis walks in the room and he certainly doesn’t look up.

Louis walks over, careful as to not spook him. 

“Darling?” he questions softly.

Finally, Harry looks up but his hand doesn’t drop the phone. 

Louis reaches out, “why don’t you give me that, nothing important on there right now, hmm?”

Harry hesitates for a moment but ultimately hands it over. Louis takes the phone and sets it down on the nearest table. 

“How are we doing? I brought you some water, you should drink something.” 

Harry shakes his head, “M’stomach is doing flips, can’t drink anything.”

The older boy looks at him sadly, “why don’t we sit then darling, will you sit with me?”

Harry agrees and shortly later finds himself with his face smooshed into the older boy’s neck as Louis bets at his curls. 

“H, do you trust me?” Louis asks.

Harry picks his head up from Louis’ neck to look him in the eyes, “of course I trust you Lou, with my life. Why would you ask that?”

Louis kisses him quick because if that doesn’t just make his heart burst. “Because darling I know you’re nervous and I know you can’t help it but you’re going to do so well babe, everyone is going to go nuts over you. You earned this darling and you deserve it and you’re going to put on one hell of a show and I can’t wait to be cheering you on from the sidelines.” 

Harry just looks at him a minute before he speaks, “I love you so incredibly much, do I tell you that enough?”

Louis laughed, “doesn’t hurt to repeat it.”

“Well I do Louis Tomlinson, I kind of love you stupid amounts.”

They lay there for another half hour or so before a knock on the door interrupts them. 

It’s Lou. “So sorry to interrupt but I’ve got to get your hair done. Is now a good time?”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and waits. 

“Yeah, I’m good. We can do it now.” He replies with a smile and Louis knows he’s not 100% but he’s well on his way. 

Louis walks back to the couch and sits with his legs criss crossed, “I’m just going to sit over here and admire what you’re like.”

“Never going to let me live that down Tomlinson, are you?”

Louis giggles which in turns makes Harry smile his Louis smile, “never, Styles.”

 

The show goes off without a hitch and the further into it he goes the more relaxed he is. Louis sits just off to the left side of the stage, far enough where no fans can see him but still with a good view of his boy. Every few songs he’ll look over and catch a glimpse of Louis, who is now decked out in Harry’s merch. The pink Styles sweater and the Harry hat, he looks incredible and Harry just kind of wants to get his hands on him like now. 

He sings the songs like they were meant to be sung and he runs around with a rainbow flag and he feels just amazing. He knows he could have never done it without Louis and he’s never been more thankful that he was here with him tonight. Before he knew it, the show is over and he’s walking off the stage from the last song of the encore. The screams are deafening and it’s dark between the curtains, he can barely see anything. That’s when he immediately gets an arm full of boy. Of course he knows it’s his boy immediately, he can tell this body anywhere. 

“Baby,” Harry whines as he searches for the boy’s lips. 

“Did so good H, I knew you would. They loved it,” Louis says. 

“Thank you baby, but if I don’t get my lips on you in the next 5 seconds I’m gonna—“

Louis immediately attaches his lips to Harry’s and he can feel Harry pressing him up against the nearest wall. 

“Oh hello hi boys, not that making out in the hallway isn’t amazing but I was told to tell you that security wants you guys out first to head to the airport,” Lou says as she walks by, with a slap to Harry’s back and a laugh.

 

Harry is all but carrying Louis to the plane. While Harry is still surged on adrenaline, Louis is crashing and is letting sleep get the best of him. 

Louis ends up sleeping for the flight back to LA. He immediately climbed on Harry when they sat down and snuggled in close. Harry certainly wasn’t complaining, being close to Louis always centered him and allowed him to decompress from a show. 

Louis woke up enough to make it inside their home with just a hand in Harry’s. During the car ride, Louis whined that he was hungry and Harry promised Louis a grilled cheese when they got home, so he headed to the kitchen quickly before Louis fell asleep again. 

When he entered the living room, two grilled cheeses in hand, what he found made him groan. Louis had gotten comfortable in just his boxer briefs, pink Harry merch sweater, and Harry snapback, which he was sporting backwards. 

“Louuuuuu, look so hot,” Harry whined as he put the food down on the table. 

“I have Harry written all over me, does this mean I’m yours?” Louis looked up from under his lashes. And god Harry can’t believe his luck sometimes, to have someone this perfect. 

“All mine baby, nobody else gets to have you,” Harry said as he chased Louis’ lips. 

“Never want anyone else H, m’yours,” Louis responded so sincerely but dodged Harry’s lips. 

“Love you H, but this grilled cheese won’t stay hot forever and I’m starving,” he giggled. 

Harry just laid his head on the older boys shoulder, “way to ruin a moment Tomlinson.” 

Louis looked at him and after a few seconds replied, “I’ll share my sandwich with you.” 

Harry barked out a laugh and took a bite of the sandwich Louis was offering up. See the thing is he loves what he does, he feels blessed daily that he gets to live out his dreams. But, if it were all over tomorrow and everything came to an end, well that would be okay too because the most important thing, the most important person is sitting next to him feeding him bits of grilled cheese at 2am. And really isn’t that what it’s all about?


End file.
